Tale of Vespera
by Chittsu
Summary: Alice Talbot, 22, mostly known as Vespera in hunting world. She is mystery even for those who knows her for ages. On trip to faith healer she met Winchester boys and gets dragged into the road to hell.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Supernatural or all it's awesome characters, but I do own my lil cute Vespera.**

* * *

"You found eternity  
This could shatter your heart  
The reflection of your soul  
Was a vision of me  
Take all that I could be  
Take all I should be  
May faith lead your way  
Did you know it was me"  
**Beverly Klass - Tample**

**Somewhere in Nebraska**  
**Third person POV**

Black mustang was driving in higher than normal speed. Young woman was driving and singing along Beverly Klass songs. She was wearing brown long sleeved shirt, black leather jacket with military style details, tight black jeans and brown high heels with buckles. Her hair was tied to high pony-tail so it won't get in her way. Girl glanced down into the scrapbook that was scattered on the side seat. While she was at Harvelle's Roadhouse she heard other hunters talking about so called "faith healer" and decided to check it out. Believe it or not, but it sounded strange even for a believer angel as her.  
She turned into the big parking lot she made a strange face.  
There was a big tent almost in the middle of nowhere and next to the tent was a sign  
"THE CHURCH OF  
**ROY LE GRACE**  
FAITH HEALER  
SUNDAYS 11 AM - 2 PM  
WITNESS THE MIRACLE"

"well it could look worse" mumbled Vespera and sighed "here goes nothing"  
She closed the folder and got out of the car. She glanced and saw people gathering into the tent. 'There should be another healing soon then' she thought 'best thing to know what we are dealing with is to see it myself" She glanced at the side of the house and saw girl coming up and two people, man with a short hair and a woman with hair tied in a loose bun, going out of the house. Girl and the handsome looking guy met in the middle of the stairs and started chatting. Minute later woman passed her going to house direction with a desperate smile on her face. Vespera sensing trouble followed woman.  
"Leila" said tall woman on the stairs smiling and coming closer to the blond girl.  
"Yes, I am here again" said girl smiling  
"Oh, I am sorry, but Roy is resting and won't be seeing anyone else right now"  
"Sue Ann, please" plead desperately woman, girls mom. "This is our sixth time. He's got to see us"  
"Roy is well aware of Layla's situation and he very much wants to help as soon as the Lord allows it. Have faith Miss's Rourke" said woman before smiling sweetly to Layla and glanced at Vespera who was standing down the stairs watching everyone, but when young woman just smiled and shake'ed her head Sue Ann left.  
Girls mother turned around and shot unpleasant look to the guy who was standing right next to her.  
"Why you still even here? You got what you wanted"  
'Mom. Stop" girl interrupted.  
"No Layla, this is too much. We've been to every single service if Roy would stop choosing those strangers over you, strangers who don't even believe.  
'oh boy. This woman is so pissed off'  
Girl looked uncomfortable, but her mom did not stop there. She was far to angry to stop now  
"We just can't pray any harder"  
"Layla, what's wrong?" asked guy after few seconds. It took him this much to regain his compose.  
The girl tried to shake this sad feeling that was reaching even her face and smiled weekly looking at the man next to her.  
"I have this thing.." she started  
"It's a brain tumor" finished her mother. "it's not operational in six months, doctors say..."  
she stopped when Layla put her hand on woman's shoulder. There was a silent conversation between woman's and all that man could say was "I am sorry"  
Layla smiled sadly "it's okay"  
"No it isn't" her mother argued. Woman looked at her daughter and then turned to the man.  
" Why do you deserve to live more than my daughter?" asked woman  
'Okay that one gone to far' thought Vespera and it was time for her to interfere.  
"Because every human is equal and they all deserve to live as much as other" She said making her presence known.  
All turned around to look at her. Mother just glared at her then at a man and went to leave. Layla looked like she would start to cry any moment now, but she just composed herself and went to follow her mother. Man turned around and watched them leave. Guilt was crawling into his eyes and it made Vespera strangely sad and confused.  
"Why are you feeling so guilty that you were cured?" asked Vespera  
He turned around and finally looked straight into her eyes. "How can I not?"  
"Life is a strange thing. Everyone will die at the time when they are meant to, even if they would be magically cured." She looked into his eyes with a piercing green eyes. "Means it was not your time to die, yet. My name is Vespera" she introduced herself.  
"Dean Winchester." He answered back still looking bit hurt by the woman words. "Why you here if you think people will die anyway?"  
"Trying to save someone that is dear to you is more than doing nothing at all. I just heard rumors about this place and wanted to check it out. Oh, and I know you Dean. I heard a lot about you from Pastor Jim and Bobby. They say a lot about you Winchester family" she said smiling.  
Dean was shocked for a moment "Your a hunter?" she just nodded to him in confirmation. "Your on a hunt here?"  
"Well, I heard about this magical healing and thought it was worth to check and I was not wrong if I meeting Winchester in here. You should get back to the motel, I bet your brother will worry if you stay out longer" she smirked at him and started to leave  
"Wait." He called out "Where are you going?"  
She turned around and looked at him "To see the miracle, of course"

* * *

Dean went inside of motel room and throw his car keys on the car and jacked on other bed and went to look at Sam, who was typing something in laptop.  
"what did you find out?" asked Dean.  
Sam looked guilty and all he could say was "I'm sorry"  
"sorry about what?"  
"Marshal Hall, 16.17."  
"exact time I was healed" said Dean dumbfounded.  
Sam nodded. "Yeah. So I put together a list. Six people Roy healed over the past few years. Every time someone healed, someone else died of the same symptoms someone was healed from."  
Dean went and sat on the chair in front of the Sam.  
"Someone heals the cancer and someone died of the cancer?" Dean asked  
"Somehow. he's trading life for another." said Sam  
'Wait wait wait." said Dean "Marshal Hall died to save me?" he said getting angry  
"Dean, the guy would probably died anyway and someone else would been healed anyway."

* * *

Vespera was watching how the faith healer talked with people and one thing in that big tent that catched her eyes was a big old cross standing on the table. Roy asked an old man in an wheelchair to come forth to him. Some good people who came with him helped him into the stage and Vespera watched Roy's "healing"  
She felt strange and uncomfortable feeling. Everything was getting cold inside of the tent and she saw that no one else other than her was feeling that.  
"Pray with me friends" said Roy standing next to the old man  
Everyone lifted hand into the air praying. Roy lifted his hands into the air and then placed one on the old man's head.

* * *

"You should have not brought me here" said Dean standing up  
"Dean, I was just trying to save your life." Sam said desperately  
"But Sam, some guy dead now because of me."  
"I know... But the thing is. I don't understand how is Roy doing it. How is he trading life for a life"

* * *

Vespera saw how the old man in the black suit appeared next to the Roy and placed his hand on the other side of the man's head.  
"Oh gosh" whispered shocked Vespera. "that's a..."

* * *

"Oh he is not doing it. Something else is doing it for him." said angry Dean  
"what do you mean?"  
"The old man I saw n the stage. I didn't believe it, but deep down I knew it."  
"Knew what? what are you talking about?" asked Sam getting confused  
Dean sighed  
"There is only one thing can give and take life"  
Sam looked even more lost  
"we are dealing with a reaper" finished Dean

* * *

old man magically stood up and took of his gas tube from his nose.  
Everyone started cheering as mad.  
Vespera cursed and left the tent.  
"I think I need to find the boys and get a drink"

* * *

Sam and Dean was sitting and searching everything they could find about reapers  
"Do you really thing we are dealing with the reaper? angel of death?" asked Sam  
"No it's not the reaper, it's a reaper" he pointed out. "there is reaper lore in pretty much every culture.."  
but he did not finish when they heard knock on the door. They both looked at each other not expecting everyone and both took out guns. Dean went closer to the door and opened it slightly. He was confused to see Vespera standing at his doors.  
"Hello Dean. Good to see you again. Can I come in?" she asked lifting few bottles of beer to him.  
He glanced at Sam and opened door wider to let her in.  
"yeah sure." he said confused "what are you doing here and how did you even find me? It's not like it's bad to see such a pretty girl stalking me, but still"  
She laughed and shook head at Dean and went to extend her hand to Sam.  
"You must be Sam Winchester. Pastor Jim and Bobby Singer talk a lot about you too. Only one of the family who wanted to ditch hunting business. Your kinda cool" she said smiling to Sam "My name is Vespera"  
Sam was shocked and blushed bright red and turned to stare at Dean and then back to the young woman.  
"um.. it's nice to meet you?" he said unsure of himself. He was not used seeing beautiful woman going right to him and not dolling at his brother. "I assume you are hunter if you know Pastor Jim and Bobby."  
She nodded "Yeah. Pastor Jim helped me when I just got into hunting business. Not like I could ask my family for that" she mumbled last part to herself "They both became my family in a long run. Anyway we are dealing with a reaper and he is ugly"  
she pointed out, but after seeing Winchester brothers faces smiled. "but I see you already know that."  
Dean cleared his throat and let her sit down with them.  
"Yeah it's a reaper, but how can you know? You were not dieing and not getting healed" he asked confused  
"Well since I was child I got strange power to see things that normal people can't, but that's unimportant. We need to stop him now, because more and more people will die"  
Dean took one of the beer bottle from counter and sat down drinking.  
"Anyway, I still don't understand how Roy is controlling him."  
"The cross" both Sam and Vespera said at the same time.  
"What?"  
"The cross. I know I have seen it somewhere before" he said shuffling though tarot cards until he stopped on one and chuckled showing it to them "Here"  
he said giving it to Dean  
"A tarot card?"  
"It makes sense" said Vespera "Tarot cards date to the early Christian age when some priests where still using magic and the few of them was into the dark stuff, magic, necromancy and how to push death away, how to cause it."  
"So Roy is using black magic to bind a reaper?" Dean asked glancing at them  
"If so when he is like a vervain. Putting a dog leash on a hell hound" said Vespera  
Dean hit a table with hand and stood up and went to put a bottle on the counter. "So how to we stop Roy?"  
"How?" asked Sam  
"You know how."  
'oh boy' thought Vespera.  
"What the hell are you talking about Dean? We can't kill Roy"  
"Sam, that guy is playing God. He deciding who lives and who dies. That's a monster in my book"  
"No. We are not going to kill a human being Dean." argued Sam  
"And we won't" said Vespera firmly making both guys turn to her. "That's not Roy controlling it"  
"what do you mean?" asked Dean  
"If it was Roy he would have to be chanting spell, but he was just praying and talking with people. He did not recognize that death came and went. Someone else if pulling strings here"  
"So we can't kill Roy, we can't kill death and we don't even know what is controlling it. Any bright ideas?" he asked glaring at them.  
"Um.. " started Sam.  
"We need to find a magic book and see how to break the spell" said woman calmly taking out candy from her jacket and eating it.  
"So how would we find that person if it's not Roy?" asked Sam  
"Who is really close to Roy? I think you should know it" said Vespera  
Sam and Dean eyes widened in realization "Sue Ann."  
"Bingo" she said smiling.  
Dean composed himself first and asked "so.. what are we going to do now?  
"Me?" said Vespera standing up "I'm going to sleep, but you two go find that book"  
she said walking to one of the beds and crashing on it. She was out as soon as she hit bed and that made boys chuckle before leaving motel room.

* * *

Vespera woke up from a loud noise in the room. She glanced up and saw Sam and Dean coming into the room angry.  
"what's with those long faces?" she asked  
"Oh, the princess is awake." Said Dean sarcastically "I thought you will be dead to the world longer"  
"I am sorry. Just not sleeping for 3 days do it's work." She said ignoring his sarcasm "so how did it go?"  
"It is a wife as you said. We managed to stop her from killing person, but we need to stop her. Funny thing Roy did not even know what his wife is doing."  
"Yeah I can imagine the shock he will get to learn about it" Said woman with a dark look in her face.  
"Anyway I found this in the they library" said Sam taking out a old black book. "it's ancient, written by a dark priest written who went to the dark side, there is a binding spell, for trapping a reaper"  
"Should be hell of a spell" said Dean taking small book from Sam  
"I bet it's not only spell Sam" said Vespera  
"Yeah. To pull this off she had to build a black altar with seriously dark stuff: bones, human blood. It's crossing the line doing that. Black magic, murder, evil."  
"Desperate" said Vespera to guys "her husband was dieing and she done it to save him. I would do it too without a second thought to save my family"  
"Dark stuff?" asked Dean rising an eyebrow.  
"I would do anything even go to heaven and hell to get what I want to" She shot back at Dean.  
"But I don't understand. Roy is alive, why she is still using the spell?" asked Sam interrupting them so they would not start the fight in here.  
"To kill people she thinks are immoral" said woman to Sam smiling.  
"heh she thinks she can do God's work" said Dean stopping on one book page "You now, Sue Ann had a cross like that on her neck. When she dropped it, death pulled away."  
"So you think we should find the cross or destroy the altar?" asked Sam rising eyebrow  
"How does 'both' sounds?" asked Vespera "They mentioned for just for nice words in there"  
Dean glared at her "whatever we do, we need to do it faster. Roy healing Layla later tonight  
"So what are we waiting for?" Asked woman standing up from bed and going to the door. They went out and saw two cars parked next to another. Her black mustang was standing all pretty next to impala. Vespera went closer to open her car when Sam stopped her "wait your going with your car?"  
She raised eyebrow at him "got a problem?" Dean just snickered behind him making Sam blush once again. "well if we use two cars we will make to much noise. Um.. It will drive attention to us faster"  
He tried reason himself making Dean snicker once again. Vespera looked just a moment at him before sighing "Okay. Wait for me. I need to get few things I may need"  
She said going to her car. Boys went into impala and waited till she came, but Dean could not hide his smile "you totally like her"  
It made Sam flush bright red again "I am not!" making Dean chuckle again  
"You certainly are"  
"Shut up, idiot"  
"Brat"  
They heard backdoor open and saw Vespera getting inside.  
"Ready to rock, princess?" asked Dean smirking  
"I was born ready" she said smirking back making Sam choke.

* * *

When they pulled closer they saw car already parked next to the tent  
"that's Layla's car. She is already here"  
Vespera just shook her head and went out of car. Boys still stayed inside of the car for a bit, but then got out.  
"thought you gonna stay in there whole night" she joked  
"let's find Sue Ann and stop her" frowned Dean  
"grumpy man" she mumbled making Sam smile.  
They went to the tent but they did not find Sue Ann inside  
"The house" said Sam  
They made they way to house, but Dean pushed them behind the brushes  
"Dean, what are you...?" started Sam, but got interrupted  
"Go find Sue Ann and stop her" said Dean driving two cops attention on him "Hey, wanna put that fair God on me?"  
he asked seriously. If it was another situation she would laughed seeing poor cop's reaction. They chased after Dean leaving them free pass to the house. Vespera and Sam made they way around the house  
"Where would you put the altar if you lived here with someone?" she asked quickly  
"um.. Somewhere it would be hard to find" he said his eyes catching the basement door. "Basement"  
He finished looking at Vespera before dashing to it. Sam went inside making Vespera stand on a check out. She saw cop's coming closer and cursed then coming closer to them.  
"excuse me." she said quietly. Man's lifted they eyes and almost drooled seeing her "I went out to find my cousin, but I think I got a bit lost. Um.. can you show me how to get back to the parking lot?" she asked sweetly making guys sweet  
"Don't worry. I can show you.." he got elbowed into his ribs by his partner "we can show you the way" he finished  
She sighed "Oh thank God. I thought I will have to walk around another 20 minutes till I find her again"  
She lead them bit fuhrer before knocking them both out. "men" she said sighing and going to find Sam, but she saw how all lights started to turn off and it started getting cold, bit fuhrer away she saw Dean and an old man in a suit.  
"Damn" She cursed running to Dean "Dean!" she yelled  
Death toughed him, but before he could Vespera grabbed death's hand startling him. "Stop!" she said firmly making death freeze from her tough. He looked at her throwing her away from him making her crash into the fuhrer car. She growled and got up. She saw Dean falling to his knees and tried to get up help him, but before she could reach him death stopped looking around and disappeared from they sight. Vespera ran to Dean  
"hey. Still alive?" she asked "How are you feeling?"  
"as a repaper tried to rip my life out. I am fine" he shot out.  
"Yeah, you are fine grumpy." She said helping Dean from the ground going to find Sam. They met him jogging to them. Vespera smiled to him  
"Good job Sam" she said  
"Yeah you too. Saw knocked out cop's" he said smirking  
"What can I say.. Man's don't know how to keep they hands from the pretty girls" she said smirking and slapping Dean hand from her when he tried to tough her butt making him laugh.  
"Hell of a week" said Dean "All I want to do is sleep" He said opening the driver doors.  
"Well I plan to take my car and leave tonight" said Vespera getting into the back seat  
Sam looked at her confused "you can stay with us tonight"  
he asked making Dean chuckle earning glare from him. Vespera smiled at Sam "Well if you suggesting your bed with a warm body in it, I think I won't say no" she said making Dean choke and Sam flush bright red.  
"I am totally into it" said Dean fast  
"I don't trust you" she shot back "you don't know how to keep your hands to yourself"  
that made Sam laugh  
"Shut up Sammy"

* * *

Next morning boy's were still getting packed and Vespera was already sitting on car front enjoying warm morning sun. She saw Layla coming there and knocking on the door. Minutes later Sam went out smirking to himself.  
"Good work cupid" she said smirking to him earning laugh from him.  
"well. He was mopping to much to my liking" said Sam joining her  
"I bet Dean is now trying to confess and get laid?" she said smirking  
"No. I think he won't do it" he said thinking for a minute making Vespera gasp  
"Do I hear that Dean Winchester, worst man-whore I heard about won't try to get girl into his bed? Wow" she said with fake shock making Sam laugh even louder.  
"No. He feels guilty that stopped her from being healed" he said quietly watching motel.  
"He should not feel this way. If that girl meant to die in half of year, she will and nothing, not even miracle can change that." she said looking into the sky  
Sam said nothing, but there was no need for words. They stayed in comfortable silence until they saw Layla leaving. Sam went back inside to pick the last clothes leaving Vespera alone. She jogged closer to girl  
"Layla?" said Vespera loudly.  
Girl turned around and looked at her "Yes?"  
"I may not be best healer in life, but I think I can help you at least a bit" she said smiling making girl freeze on the spot  
"Um..." she started, but she could not say more, because Vespera put her fingers on her forehead making girl glow a bit before it disappear'ed as fast as it happened. Girl stared wide eyed at her "how?" all she could ask at the moment  
Vespera just smiled shoving her arms into jeans back pockets. "You don't deserve the pain" she said simply looking at the girl "but you will die in a half year anyway. Car accident, killed anything, but you will still die"  
She said looking into the sky. Layla smiled, tears running her cheeks she hugged Vespera  
"Thank you."  
"No need. It's as much as I can do for a good person. Well I better wait for them and leave my own way" she said smiling sadly to Layla "Goodbye"  
"Goodbye" she heard answer from a girl before she drive'd away leaving her meet Sam and Dean. They went out shortly after with duffel bags on they shoulders.  
"I guess this is goodbye boys" she said smiling at them.  
"I hope to see you soon" said Sam hugging her  
"Hope not" she shot back smirking  
"I still want to get you into my bed. I know you want it" said Dean smirking at her  
She laughed shaking her head while getting into her car. She waved a bit for them before driving out leaving boys to go they own way.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Supernatural or all his awesome character, but I do own my lil cute Vespera. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

After splitting with boys Vespera took out her phone and delayed number. He waited till someone would pick the phone until she heard Pastor Jim's voice  
"Hello Pastor Jim. How is it going?" she asked smiling  
"Vespera! It's lovely to hear your voice. I am doing fine, no real missions around here and enjoying my calm life. I missed you my child" he said with a happy voice  
"I just finished the work I had. Met Winchester boys and you know... They are kinda handsome." she heard Pastor Jim chuckling into the phone  
"Yeah those boys took all the best traits from they parents. So what are you going to do now, Alice?" he asked  
"hm..." she thought "I think I will give you a visit. I should be there in a day"  
She heard another chuckle from Pastor Jim  
"Okay, child. Just try not to break to many speed limits and rules as you always do"  
"I can't promise that!" she said before hanging phone.

**Few hours later**  
**Blue Earth, Minnesota**

After long hours of driving only to stop for food and gas Vespera finally reached church. She spent almost all time in Minnesota helping Pastor Jim with researches on demons and other supernatural beasts. Even though Vespera knew a lot, but Murphy book collection was always the best. That's why she only left on small hunts around Minnesota so she would go back and read some more. She already started filling her second notebook when she heard Pastor Jim voice.  
"Alice I think it's time to take some break and go for a walk with me" he said smiling from a doorway.  
Vespera just lifted her eyes rising eyebrow "you just want me to do some kind of annoying work for you. Sorting documents or talking with another depressed woman about her dead dog"  
Pastor Jim just chuckled and started to leave knowing that Vespera will follow him no matter how much she protests and complains. But this time he indeed wanted to a break and go out with her. They spend a good day talking about everything they saw, readied or heard. But no hunter has a easy and quiet time. Next morning while enjoying normal daily meal and reading newspaper Pastor Jim almost choked on his tea making Vespera stare at him  
"Daniel Elkins dead" he said  
"What happened? How did he die?" she asked interested. Even though she knew not a lot about Elkins, but he was a good man.  
"Someone broke into his house and killed him. First they thought it was some kind of bear attack, but now they found a signs of robbery. Someone really wanted him dead. Let his soul find peace in heaven" he said grimly.  
"No matter what you will say. I think this fate awaits for every hunter who stays in business" said young woman finishing her breakfast.  
She felt her phone vibrating in jacket pocket. Taking it she saw unknown number, but still answered  
"Hello"  
"Hi sis" she heard familiar woman voice.  
"Bela. What a nice surprise. What's up?" she asked slightly startled by a call  
"You hurt me sister. You think I won't call you from time to time" she said in a mock hurt  
"Is that your new number?" she asked changing subject  
"Would you answer if I called from mine?" asked Bela already knowing answer  
"No. I would not" answered Vespera truthfully. "Where are you now?"  
"I am going to France now. I just wanted to hear your voice before I'll go." she said quietly.  
"Are you leaving for long?" even though Vespera did not get along with her sister. she still cared about her.  
"Awwww! gonna miss me?" she laughed  
"I don't want to, but I will" that made her stop talking  
There was a long silence between sisters until Bela broke it  
"Come with me." She said seriously making Vespera's eyes widen.  
"No" all she could say "I can't just leave"  
"Why not? No one is holding you back and... I really want to be with you again, Alice. I don't know how to make up to you for what I done"  
"You can't" said Vespera quietly stopping for a moment thinking what to say "...but I will think about it. Maybe we could meet when you get back"  
"Thank you.." she felt Bela smile and warm feeling filled her whole body. She heard announcement about flight to France. "I should go. Take care of yourself troublemaker"  
"You too Bela" closing her phone.  
She met Pastor Jim eyes trying to read her, then he just smiled  
"Finally decided to forgive?"  
"It will be hard to build back the bridge we blew up, but... she is the only family I got left. I won't forgive myself if she will die before I make up with her" she said talking slip of her tea.  
"You two will be fine" he said smiling "Now I should get back to my work. Caleb said he will be coming for a visit in few days."  
"Oh! I haven't seen him in years" she said smiling making Pastor Jim chuckle "He said the same thing when he heard you staying here"

For the next few days she was locking up in Pastor Jim's work room and reading again. Caleb was coming later today and she was really excited to meet the man. Pastor Jim was getting ready for a mass, so she was left alone with her thoughts and reading. She heard running and saw Pastor Jim rush into room trying to block the door  
"Demon in here!" He said running to his weapon rack and searching for something. Vespera grabbed her gun and tried to find holy water flask she usually had with her. She got ready to shoot at any moment when average looking blond girl broke into the room. She turned around to look at Pastor Jim, but seeing Vespera was bit taken aback when she shot six bullet right into her  
"Kitten, that's hurts" She said in a mock pain  
Pastor Jim took a moment to throw a knife into her, but she cached it and she throw it right at Vespera. Woman tried to get away, but still got hit just bit above her heart making her fall to the ground  
"Alice!" screamed Pastor Jim trying to run to me, but I just choked quiet no making him stop  
"Wow. You throw like a girl" She said mocking Pastor coming closer to him  
"What do you want?" he said taking step back from her.  
"The Winchesters" making Vespera stare shocked at her  
"I haven't spoken with John Whinchester in over the year. Your wasting your time" Said Pastor Jim uncomfortable, because she was coming closer to him and brushing her hand though weapons not really paying attention what he as telling. Pastor Jim was still holding his ground not showing his fear "Even if I did know where they were, I'd never tell you"  
"I know" that's all she said before gripping one of the knifes and slicing Pastor's neck.  
"Nooooo.." Yelled Vespera weakly. Tears was trying to spill from her eyes.  
Her voice dived demon on her making her blink few times  
"Your still alive" she said amazed coming closer checking out Vespera. Demon lowered herself to woman on the floor and smiled evilly "but you gonna die soon anyway, but if you will survive. Hope I will see you again"  
"I will kill you" spit out Vespera "I will not send you to hell. I will kill you"  
she spit some blood making Meg laugh again.  
"Yeah sure darling. I will wait for that to happen" she said before taking out knife from her making Vespera scream in pain. She turned around and started going away leaving her to bleed out.  
With her last power she took out her phone and called Caleb.  
"Hello my lovely lady. Can't wait for me to show up?" he said joking  
"Call ambulance... don't come" that's all she could tell before she blanked out


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Supernatural or all his awesome character, but I do own my lil cute Vespera. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Dean's POV**

Dad was driving before us in his van and we were following after him. We finally got lead on Yellow-eyed demon but I was more happy that I was finally together with the rest of my family. I saw dad's wan turn to the side way. I looked at Sam confused just as he was and stopped when he did. He went out of the car and we followed his example.  
"God damn it!" he cursed slapping car  
"What is it?"  
"Son of the bitch!" he cursed once again  
"What is it?" I asked again  
"I just got a call from Caleb"  
"Is he okay?" I asked getting worried.  
"He is fine. Jim Murphy is dead"  
"Pastor Jim?" asked Sam shocked  
Dad nodded at him grimly  
"His throat was slashed. He bled out. They found the traces of sulfur."  
"Demon?" Sam's eyes widened  
"That demon?" I asked getting angry  
"I don't know, but that's not all" 'not all' comment was not sounding good at all "Jim Murphy had a girl with him. Her name was Vespera, I think. She is in coma. She was the one who managed to call Caleb after attacker left and she is our only lead to know who was the killer"  
"Vespera? " I asked at the same time with Sam. "Tall woman, hunter Vespera?" Dad looked at us confused  
"You know her?" he asked  
"Yeah. We met her when we were at the faith healer. She helped us to finish work there" Said Sam.  
"Yeah and she is hot" I added getting bitch face from Sam. "But I don't know what you need to do to catch her off ground. I mean she even managed to stand her ground against the reaper"  
"Well... she is certainly sounds not normal if she can see reapers, but getting knife stuck 2 millimeters from heart can do it's work. Slow and painfully" said dad making us wince.  
Even if I worked with her only on one mission she left a really big impression on me. She had that calm and confident aura around her that no girl had around them. If I met her at the better time, I would certainly try to get into her pants. I mean... she is hot. But it seems I can' get that strange feeling out of me. It feels I almost wish to be with her. I shook my head and started listening to what dad was saying  
Dad explained that we should check every hospital and find the children who turns six moths next week. We need to find and stop it before it's too late.

**Vespera's POV**

I opened my eyes. Everything was so while I had to close my eyes again. I felt tubes stuck in my throat and when I tried to move it was making me to choke. I started struggling and pain pierced my left side making me cry out in pain.  
Sound made nurses rush into the room and try to call me down before I ripped something out again.  
"Phone.." I choked out when the tube was taken out of my throat  
"Miss. You need rest" said nurse trying to calm me down  
"I need god damn phone now. I need to call..!" I tired to scream, but my voice broke at the end.  
"No. You need rest, you just woke up from coma. You can't just go around as nothing happened" she snapped  
"I don't care! I need phone now!" I yelled and felt another wave of pain pierce my heart making me yelp making them scared even more  
"Betty, just give her phone and let her call. If she will get it out of her system she will calm down" she said quietly  
First nurse did not want to, but agreed later on when she saw I won't give up and will hurt myself more than I already am. She brought my phone  
"Only 10 minutes. If I will see you getting to emotional I will take the phone away" She said before leaving  
"Thank you" I said quietly and when I saw everyone out delayed Bobby's number he answered after second ring  
"Hello?" said old grumpy voice  
"I need Dean's number" I said weakly  
"Vespera?" he shouted startled  
"I need to contact Winchesters" I said not beating around the bush  
he sighed and said he will send me via text. I hung up the phone and waited. I got message with number and called waiting for Dean to answer.

**Dean's POV**

I just got back to dad and Sam from antique shop. We were saying our goodbyes when I felt my phone ringing. I wanted to ignore it, but dad said to answer  
"Yes?" I said slightly annoyed  
"Why the fuck Pastor Jim had to die because of some bitch demon trying to lure you, Winchesters, out?" said weak, but angry voice  
"Vespera?" I said shocked making dad and Sam snap attention at me  
"No. Christmas tree in summer." she snapped "What have you done to piss off demons?"  
I sighed  
"They don't want us to hunt yellow-eyed demon" I answered truthfully  
"Lies" I don't know how, but it felt she knew the truth  
"No" I snapped back  
"I know Azazel was following your family since he killed your mother, I just don't know why good people has to get in between this crossfire?" I heard sadness and pain in her voice. And it did hurt hearing her to say that.  
"Give me the phone Dean" said dad  
I stared at him and unwillingly given it. He took and answered.  
"This is John" he said  
"I know you. Invincible John Winchester." I heard her voice say "I would be kind of happy about talking with you if I would not be grieving for Pastor Jim"  
"I know. I am sorry you had to see Jim's death" he said grimly  
"I should get used seeing my family die in front of me, but it still hurts" she said with a hurt in her voice "did Caleb get away from the demon radar?"  
There was a silence from dad. Awkward  
"I guess that mean's no" she answered herself  
"I'm sorry"  
There was a few minutes silence until we heart her hard as steel voice "I am gonna kill that bitch. I will not send her to hell. I will kill her and scatter all her tainted soul pieces around the hell until everyone will be stepping on her and rubbing her into the dirt"  
Me and Sam glanced at each other bit startled by her tone and curses.  
"I hope you won't need to" he said "I am going to meet her tonight and hope we will end everything tonight"  
There was silence on her side of the line until she said few simple words  
"You won't" before she hung the phone.

**Vespera's POV**

For the next few weeks I was stuck in hospital. Everyone was amazed about my fast healing. Even if we were twins Bela never had thing like that, but I did. I guess that's why my parents was amazed yet scared of me and choose to avoided me.  
After few weeks when I was already good to go I left hospital and went to do few most important things.  
First I went to visit Pastor Jim's grave. I know I was late for funeral, but I could not leave before that and I went to collect stuff from the church. I took some of his important books and notes he took over the year and packed them into my mustang trunk. I looked around his room for the last time and saw our photo. We were both smiling and having some local kids with us. It was one of the funniest days. I took photo with me before leaving.  
I got into driver seat and delayed number. I got answer after the few minutes  
"Hello?" asked woman's voice  
"Hello Elen. How are you? I asked smiling  
"Vespera! it's good to hear you. How are you?" she asked concerned  
"I am fine. Checked out from hospital so now I have some free time before I can take any real mission." I chuckled  
"Then you should visit me if you have a lot of spare time. I could use another pair of hands in here" she said smiling  
"Slave driver" I said mocking  
"Brat" she laughed hanging the phone.

It took me a day and a half to reach Roadhouse. When I pulled on I saw rundown car standing there. Somehow it looked familiar, but I could not quiet catch where I saw this one before. I took my duffel bag out of the backseat and went to the door opening it.  
"Ellen! I'm back" I said loudly  
But this time I was met not by a pair of eyes, but 4 pair of eyes. I was just as shocked to see Sam and Dean, all brushed and hurt sitting there with Elen and Jo.  
"Did I miss something?" I said confused.  
"Vespera?" asked Sam confused.  
"Alice!" screeched Jo running to me and hugging.  
I groaned from impact to my left side and saw Jo withdraw from me  
"I'm sorry" she said apologetically letting me out from her death grip.  
"No worries. I'm still sore no matter how fast I heal" I chuckle weakly  
"Alice?" asked Dean confused staring at me with a raised eyebrow.  
"What? It's my real name" I said crossing my arms  
"I thought your name was Vespera" said Sam confused  
"Well... You don't really expect me to run around by my real name that everyone would be able to track my friend and relatives with, as few as there is left of them thanks to you guys" I said glaring.  
Dean growled at me and drank from his bear bottle.  
"Did they just let you our from the hospital?" asked Elen, turning on her mother hen mode  
"Yeah, I checked myself out" I said laughing making everyone glare "What? They took to damn long to do it"  
First one who started chucking was Sam. "You sound like a Dean when he run away from the hospital after almost dieing"  
This time it made me chuckle and Dean glare at us.  
"I did not plan to die in that horrible place where even nurses were not hot" he whinnied  
I threw my bah next to the bar and sat on one of the chairs "So what brings you here boys? Last time I heard you were with your dad hunting the demon"  
It did not take to be a genius to know something went wrong and seeing grim look on the faces.  
"I am sorry. I would like to give my condolence" I said and then turned to Elen feeling Deans eyes on me  
I took a lemonade Elen offered me ans started drinking it  
"So what were you checking before I came in?" I asked changing subject  
"We were checking hunt file. It's not far from here" said Sam giving me a sweet smile. Oh did I forget to mention he did have nice one?  
I looked over Dean's shoulder brushing my breasts on his hand. I felt him tense under me making me smirk. I looked over everything and laughed  
"Well no wonder I never liked the clowns. They sure are creepy and now one running around and chopping people" I said chucking  
"Sammy is scared of them" said Dean smirking  
"Shut up bitch You are scared of planes" he snapped  
"Planes can crash" said Dean  
"Clowns can kill" Sam spat back  
"hey, hey I don't want to see the cat fight in my house" I said in a mock mother tone. "so when are you leaving?"  
"We were about to go" said Dean.  
"We have time till Ash finish work, so we are going to check this out" said Sam getting up "I think we should go now Dean"  
Dean shot him a glare, but still got up and went outside. I followed them chucking. Deans eyes widened when he saw my car. He was checking it out and almost drooling  
"Damn. I forgot how pretty your baby is. I wish I stayed at Bobby's and finished fixing my car" he whined  
"have fun driving Bobby's big boy, soccer mom" I mocked going back inside, feeling Dean's glare on my back and hearing Sam's laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone again. Well few more chapters will not be as interesting as it should, but I don't want to rush plot, so bear with me for a bit more.**

**Thank you for everyone who is reading it. Feels nice to know I am not hopeless XD**

**Sadly I do not own Supernatural. Only Vespera**

**Enjoy))**

* * *

After getting back inside Vespera was still smirking wildly from Dean's reaction about the car. You could see on his face he hated that car more than anything other at the moment, expect her for making side comments like that. When I got inside I was met by a hawk stare from Jo. She started interrogate me when I got close to the bar.  
"How do you know them?"  
"Remember last time when I was here?" she got small nod "I met them when I was checking out that faith healer. Apparently Dean was dieing and doctors said he had week to live. So Sam dragged him there after hearing about that 'miracle man'. Anyway ended up that his wife tamed the reaper and was trading people life for another ones. We ended up stopping that madness. So... I can sat our meeting was interesting" said Vespera smiling and getting out one from Jo.  
"Next time I talked to them was after.. Pastor Jim died. I kinda snapped at them when I just woke up" she said finding floor rather interesting at the moment  
"Oh girl..." said Jo taking her into the comforting hug  
"He died because he was friend of Winchesters, but I can't really blame them for that. That demon simply wanted to kill and that was a good excuse..." Vespera's face was free from every emotion hiding everything inside "That demon just came and sliced him as a piece of bred. No matter how much I see death at my line of work I still can't take it lightly and brush off after"  
"No one can" said Elen "Hell, I am not over the death of my husband even if he died years ago. That's why I always asked you to quit this work, but you are as stubborn as mule"  
"Thank you" she said smiling weakly  
For the next few days Vespera helped around the Roadhouse. Every old hunter she knew was really pleased to see me her there and enjoy her company. She got fair share of numbers to last her another ten years and apparently Jo found it really funny not missing a chance to tease me.  
And so boys came back.  
Jo was more than happy to see them back. Vespera smirked when she saw how she brightened up after seeing Dean come inside. Woman's listened to they story about circus and clown. Vespera was amused when they said that old guy had messed up with them good.  
"You boys did the hell of a job. Your dad would be proud" said Elen opening two bottles of beer and giving it to the boys.  
Vespera was still silently laughing to herself while cleaning table Jo, Dean and Sam was all sitting at the bar and Vespera saw Jo clear and bold stare telling him to get lost. After few minutes he got hint and was at loss or works  
"oh yeah.. I got to.. Um... I go talk with Vespera" said Sam almost running away from the bar  
Brown haired girl almost started laughing loudly, but only smiled sweetly when saw Sam coming and smiling shyly at her  
"Can I join?" he asked sitting on the table next to her.  
"Sure. Make yourself at home" she joked dropping cloth on the table and sat on the chair next to Sam while watching Dean and Jo. They looked cute. Jo was almost eating him on the spot and Elen was glancing back every few second while those two did not play any attention on her  
"Sam, how is it feels when Jo is eye fucking your brother right in front of your eyes?" I said chucking  
"It is really awkward, but I think I seen worse with Dean" he chuckled.  
"well.." I said eying him  
"Wha.. Vespera. What are you doing?" he said loudly dragging everyone attention to us I got closer to his ear and whispered  
"We can make them run for they money" I said smirking my chest was touching his chest. I saw Sam go seven shades of red making me laugh from his innocence.  
At that moment Ash came out of his room and looked at boys. One was drinking at the bar and I was sitting on another one. He eyed us strangely, but said nothing.  
"where have you been? I was waiting for you guys"  
Sam quickly got away from woman, before she made him even more embarrassed. Vespera saw Dean rising eyebrow and something strange flashed though his eyes when he looked from Vespera to his brother and back before turning his attention to Ash.  
"We were on the job, Ash" said Sam sheepishly "clowns?"  
"Clowns? what the.." asked Ash confused, but Dean interrupted him  
"you got something for us, Ash?"  
He placed his hand made computer on the table Sam and Dean went to him.  
"Did you find the demon?" asked Sam  
"It's no where around, at least no where I can find, but if this foul bastard raises his head I'll know." he said proudly  
"What do you mean?" asked confused Sam  
"I mean if any of those signs show themselves, appear anywhere in the world I will know"  
Dean's mouth was open. He could not hide his surprise after seeing everything what Ash done. He tried to touch computer, but after getting glare from Ash, stopped. Smart move. Ash hates when you touch his baby. thought Vespera smirking. She shook her head and went into the backroom to put away dirty dishes she collected. She heard boys leaving and came out of the backroom to say goodbye. Elen asked then if they wanted they could stay here, but they declined. There was a minute of silence and then Dean met her eyes  
"You are staying here longer?" he asked  
"I think so, but I still plan to visit Bobby later on, before I will go somewhere across the country. I still have some explanation to do" I chucked nervously making everyone look at me questionably "um.. last time I snapped at him and never did call back"  
she said scratching her neck and looking at them sheepishly. Elen just sighed and boys smirked.  
"Just go, Alice. The more you drag things like that the more likely you will get shot in the ass. You can always come and stay longer. You are welcome here anytime you want" said Elen shaking her head  
"Yeah, sure. I'm just going to get my stuff. Just wait for me outside" she shouted half way to her room. It took her few minutes to pack everything and went down to meet others. After saying goodbye to Elen, Ash and Jo she went outside and met boys who where already waiting for her. There was a tension between them, but she just raised eyebrow and ignored it, knowing better than ask them about it.  
"Ready to go boys?" she asked smirking  
"As ready as you can get" said Dean smirking back then growled eying the car he came with making her chuckle.  
"Just leave it here. I will get it to Bobby's next time I'll come here" said Vespera waving them to her car and putting her bag into the trunk. Sam went to sit behind and Dean next to Vespera.  
"This car feels nice. Never saw girls having taste with cars" he said happy enjoying the feeling of leather seats and admiring the car.  
"yeah it was gift from my sister" she sad quietly starting the engine and driving away from Roadhouse.  
"where is she now?" asked Sam  
"I don't know. She said she was going to France last time I talked with her before demon attack. That was the first contact I had with her after 5 years. I don't know where she is at the moment" said Vespera not looking from away from the road.  
"Five years? That had to be hell of the fight?" said Dean  
"You can say that... but I hope to fix that before we run out of time. At this line of work death is common thing" she said flatly making them know they should not bring this subject back. They got the hint and did not ask anything anymore.  
The ride got quiet. After some time Vespera got bored. Sam was sleeping and dean was staring out of the window deep in thoughts. Brown haired girl turned on music. There started playing Smashing pumpkins - disarm song. Dean jerked out of his thoughts and looker at her  
"Pop, much?" he asked raising eyebrow  
"What do you mean pop? Do you have something against smashing pumpkins?" she challenged him  
"He sounds gay"  
"You look gay" Vespera shot back getting bitch face from Dean.  
"Come on.. there is nothing cool or good in this... Can you just turn something else? he whined  
She sighed and turned on Prodigy - Voodoo People. Fast beat rang though car making Sam jerk awake from it. He looked at us startled and then eyed player and us. Vespera gave him apologizing look  
"Sorry, Sam. Dean wanted something 'not gay'" mocked Dean's voice making Sam chuckle and rub his sleepy eyes.  
Dean tried to turn off, but she only slapped his hand away not even looking at him.  
"Driver chooses music, shotgun shuts his cakehole and stop's touching my baby" there was smirk lingering on her face. Dean snarled at her sending Sam into fit of giggles which he trying to muffle into the coughs.  
Oh it's always fun with them.  
After long drive and Dean's constant bitching we finally reached Bobby's place. It was already dark outside when we pulled into his yard. Boys gone inside first and Vespera followed shortly after them  
"Bobby. We are back" yelled Dean  
"I can hear you just fine, don't need to yell you idjit" grumped familiar Bobby's voice.  
"Hello Bobby, it's nice to see you again" said woman smiling at him and getting one back and big hug  
"Hey, runt. I see you met boys"  
"Yeah. When they are with me. Lent me then more often. I don't even need to watch TV. They are to much of entertainment" she smirked dropping her bag right on Dean's feet's  
"Hey!"  
"Take it upstairs will you?" she asked nicely  
"Just do it." said Bobby sighing glancing at Dean and he gave in after few seconds  
"Slave driver" grumped Dean while going upstairs  
Sam was laughing silently  
"not every day you can see Dean bossed around by a woman"  
Vespera giggled and winked at Bobby passing him and going to the kitchen. She took out four bottles of beer and went to make sandwiches knowing that no one even bothered to eat. Knowing Bobby he forgot about it or made something strange looking. After taking plate and beers she went to the living room. Boys were already sitting there with Bobby and telling him all about they mission.  
"here boys" she said passing boys they beer and placing plate on the table.  
Dean started stuffing his face with food as soon as he saw it  
"that's disgusting" said eying him Sam  
Bobby just shook his head and Vespera chuckled saying "now I know how the hamster looks when he is eating" making Sam and Bobby to smirk. They enjoyed they quiet time until they heard Bobby phone ringing. He grumped getting up to get it. Vespera closed her eyed leaning on Sam shoulder and almost sleeping there, but Bobby tone woke her up drawing Sam and Dean attention to him.  
"I am not obligated to give you Vespera's location not knowing who you are girl. Unless you want me to drop the phone say it right now"  
He saw Bobby's expression changing and she understood who he was talking with. She sighed  
"Just give me the phone. I think I know who are you talking to" she said standing up and going closer to him giving small smile to him.  
He almost thew phone to her and went to sit at his chair and took another swing of beer. Boys was as confused as before. They heard yelling from another side of the line making out 'how dare you not to answer' 'i was so worried 'I was searching all around all the spirit world for you'  
"Why thank you for thinking so little about me" said Vespera flatly.  
"You stupid hunter! I called every hunter I could come across to get anything about you. I even went to that pastor's place"  
"You could just called"  
"Your phone was turned off! What should I ring, church bells?" she yelled  
"Bella. Shut up." She snapped making everyone stare at her as she was an alien. Even voice on the other side of the phone stopped talking. "I am fine, I would have called you when I had free and relaxing time. I have not checked my phone for weeks and I don't even know where it is." she sighed and looked at men in room. "You know. Let's meet week from now on in our favorite place, deal?"  
there was a long silence and then big sigh.  
"Don't be late" she said and ended the call.  
"I am sorry about that" said Vespera glancing back phone to Bobby and sitting down and drank her beer.  
"I assume that was your infamous sister" said Bobby  
"Yeah. Woman..." she said taking another big swing of beer making Dean laugh.  
"And your are not woman" he said smirking and eying her body boldly.  
"No. I am hunter why can shot your brain across the room if you don't stop undressing me with your eyes" she shot back at him smirking sweetly.  
"Like you could" he said smirking  
In fine seconds she had gun out and lifted right into his forehead "don't tempt me, Winchester" she smirked at apparently started Dean's face.  
"Please, stop" said Sam startled  
Vespera looked at his pleading puppy eyes and put gun back into hostler giving him small smile, making Dean scowl.  
"Anyway I need to catch my sleep" she said getting up. She bid goodnight to everyone and left three guys alone  
There was small silence Dean took big swing of his beer  
"Feisty one, but damn hot when angry" he smirked making Bobby and Sam shake they heads.


	5. Chapter 5

**Good evening~ **

**Sorry, I am late with update this week. I am kinda busy with work and omg... it is trying to kill me. I have no time to write, sleep or even eat... I hope I will have another chapter this week, but I bet it will be next one...**

**Enjoy XD**

**I do not own Supernatural or any other character than Vespera**

* * *

That week they spend calmly and quietly... as much as you can for a hunter. First day Sam and Dean had 'heart to heart' talk and ended up with one sulking in the corner and another one almost destroying his rebuild car. Vespera was mocking him for whole day later on about it riling Dean even more than she should, but she knew he have to get to his usual annoying self. Almost all the other week woman spent with Bobby talking and researching some interesting rumors she heard before and some was actually true, like amazons or man eating bugs. They all spent evenings inside drinking beer and talking after long day. More and more time Sam was spending with Vespera and that made Dean make fun of them.  
Sam was sitting on the sofa with an ancient book in hands while Vespera was silently dozing off on his shoulder. Dean was sitting on armchair watching some strange movie about zombies on TV.  
"How dumb is that? Zombies don't eat brains" he yelled frustrated  
Vespera opened one eye and looked at Dean  
"Not like the director met one in some run down bar and befriending it" she pointed out smirking  
"Still! they don't look so stupid"  
"Dean. It's just a movie" said Sam sighing "Vespera, check this out"  
He pushed book closer and showed her about angels in one of old books.  
"I never knew you named yourself after God's last angel Vespera so called evening star. God's most loved last angel" he said smiling  
Vespera leaned on him and looked at the opened page. Something flashed though her eyes, but it disappeared as fast as it got there "I never knew"  
Dean looked at her strangely.  
"you did not know yourself being called an awesome angel?"  
"I know star called Vespera "evening star", but I never heard about this angel. I know what I am picking up Dean"  
"Oh I am sure you do" he said in a twisted meaning not really liking closeness between her and Sam.  
"your impossible you know?" she spat standing up and glaring at Dean "I am actually happy that I am leaving tomorrow, at least I will be saved from your stupidity"  
"Yeah right. I will be quiet happy to not see your around here every day" he said flatly  
Hurt flashed though her eyes, but she said nothing more and turning around left room quietly. Sam shot him deadly glare  
"nice going bitch"  
"shut up. I just can't seems to control my temper around her"  
"That's why you have to make her pissed off every time you see her and we actually have good time?"  
"When you two have good time. Maybe I should leave next time and let you have a way with her?" he snaps  
"Oh please, your just jealous, that I can have normal relationship with woman and not just sleeping with her and besides she don't see me more than younger brother" he mumbles goodnight before leaving his brother alone.

Sadly sleep was uneasy tonight. After tossing around on bed for few hours Vespera gave up on sleeping at all and got out of bed  
'If no sleep talking me, I should just move on' Vespera took quick shower and packed rest of her things that was in the room and took her duffel bag and silently went downstairs. Everything was quiet and woman sneaked pas everyone to her car. She threw her bag to trunk and closed it meeting eye to eye with emotionless eyes.  
"What do you want Dean? did you not have enough with torturing me since the beginning?" she sighed  
"You should not leave without saying goodbye to Bobby and Sammy"  
"They will be fine. You on the other hand" she looked into his eyes "what have I done to you to make you dislike me so much?"  
"It's just.."  
in green eyes danced a lot of emotions and Vespera tried to ignore his stare  
"Out with it Winchester. I don't have all day"  
he glared at her stopping at something he wanted to say coming closer  
"You know what. I will be more happy when you are away when here. Seriously, you're just a bother"  
She let out humorless laugh, hurt flashing though her eyes. Dean felt guilt deep inside of his body, but said nothing. There was a moment of silence. Vespera was waiting for him to take back what he said. It was obvious he regretted his words, but pride was stronger than his guilt.  
"You know what?!" he snapped coming closer hitting the side of her car. "You make me sick. You pretend everything in your life is perfect, everyone is below you and everyone is just something you can move around as a pieces on a chess board. I hope we won't meet again. Sammy and everyone will be more safe with you not being around us. I will"  
turning on his heel he marched back inside of the house not seeing hurt and tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She controlled herself taking deep breath and getting inside of the car and driving away in high speed.

**year later**

After leaving Winchesters and hateful words from Dean behind she ignored any call from anyone who she knew and wanted to contact her. She only sent short messages to Bobby, Sam and Elen that she will be busy with work she got and won't contact them at all. She spent good two months with her sister. First meeting was most awkward meeting she had in years. For 3 days she did not stop driving in full speed, only stopping to get gas and daily needs filled. She was first one to reach meeting place. It was big field with only small waterfall and river passing nearby. After few hours and few beers she took small uneasy nap.  
Complete darkness was surrounding her. Looking around she saw no one in here. Woman yelled her throat hoarse, but there was no one waiting for her only familiar sweet voice calling her name  
"My sweet Vespera..."  
She jerked out of her dream to see silver car pulling up to her black one. She smiled when she saw her sister getting out. Compared to her, Bela always looked more womanly, Vespera always liked to stick to her 'bad girl' style. She went out and met her sister midway. Both woman's looked into identical eyes not even blinking while looking at each other. But older twin broke the silence enfolding Vespera into desperate hug holding onto her for her dear life. They stood there long enough not moving, breathing or talking. It looked as one happy dream that will end after waking up. Vespera pulled away first, talking a step back and smiling warmly  
"Hello Abby"  
"I never thought you will meet me"  
"Me too, but.. I can't just let your life go to waste while I mop around" smirked Vespera  
After parting with her sister going to finish hunt which was close by she got into work more and more deeply forgetting about everyone expect her sister. She met with her after almost every mission going to the bars, watching her sister hoodwink man's with her charms. It never stopped amusing her even after seeing it so many times already.  
But not only Bela had fun. One night while siting alone and drinking beer she saw man sit next to her  
"Is it common to meet pretty woman sit alone and drink beer Friday evening?" he asked smiling at her  
"Well it is for woman who was ditched by her sister leaving her to repel handsome men from hitting on her" she smirked at him making him laugh  
"I should thank your sister then. Not every day you meet interesting woman" he said "Viktor Henriksen at your service"  
"Alice Talbot, pleasure to meet you agent"  
"how did you?" he asked startled  
"it just the way you talk. Your fed are you?" she said giggling  
"Am I so easy to read?" he grumped faking a glare making Vespera laugh even more  
"More or less agent. What brings you to L.A?" she asked drinking from her beer  
"Well just talking rest on our way to new location. Catching madman pair is most challenging work I got in years"  
"Madmen?" she asked confused  
"Just those Winchester brothers. Everyone think I am chasing the ghosts, but I know they are real as they can get. I don't believe Dean Winchester is dead and I want to prove it" After hearing 'Winchesters' something clicked inside of her. She started to forget about them, particularly older brother, but luck was never on her side in the first place. She controlled her emotions and smiled at him  
"Wow, I bet that's hell of a work you doing out there. I never was interested in any of those criminals. I just enjoy my life living quietly and trying to patch things with Bela"  
"And yet, here you are, sitting alone with a stranger, drinking your beer and listening to his rumblings" he mocked

She was driving on the high speed to the next mission she found not far from South Dakota. It was simple salt and burn ghost hunt, but easy ones was most interesting, because half of them turns up being far more dangerous.  
She was listening to Aerosmith - dream on when she heard her phone ringing. She took out phone from her leather jacket and looked. She was startled to see Elen calling her. It was long ago since she called. Sensing dread crawling deep inside of her she flipped her phone  
"Alice?" she heard hysteric Elen's voice.  
"Elen? Elen, what's wrong?"  
"They... they all dead. They burned the bar. I should have died" she left knife stabbing her heart  
"Elen, where are you?!"  
"I am at the roadhouse. I was planning to... to go to Bobby's"  
"Should I pick you up?" she asked quietly  
After few minutes of silence she started getting more worried until she heard firm answer.  
"No"  
"Go to Bobby. I will be there soon" she threw phone on the side seat and making sharp turn 180 degrees started speeding to Bobby's place. It took her good 4 hours to reach his place. She parked right next to the house and almost run out to the house not paying attention to her surroundings She barged inside only to find Winchester boy's, Bobby and Elen sitting at dinning table. She turned around to Vespera and her eyes betrayed all her sadness and hurt. Without any words she went across the room and hugged her tightly.  
"I am so sorry" said young woman quietly  
"Don't worry. I am fine." she said patting her back.  
"What the hell had happened?" she asked looking right into Elen's eyes  
"What the hell are you doing here?" she heard familiar voice that tingled something disturbing inside of her  
She turned around with a deadly stare  
"Spare me from this melodrama. I came here not for you, Winchester." she made almost whole room freeze and stare from Dean to Vespera not understanding what was going on. They where not dumb though. Sam cached up right to it. He understood that Dean saw Vespera before she left and he said something to hurt her far more than he done before.  
"Hello Bobby, Hello Sam" she said meeting they eyes, her stare softening  
"Where the hell where you, idjit?" snapped Bobby "I was calling you so many times that I almost killed my phone."  
"I was..." she glanced at Dean ...Busy"  
There was another silence before Vespera turned back to Elen, not paying attention to two pair of eyes who was telling her 'we are not done yet'  
"So... tell me everything from, the beginning"


End file.
